Marcas
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: ¿Qué son las marcas? Son lo que queda después de un suceso, de la aparición de algo o la presencia de alguien... que te cambia para siempre.


Las marcas suelen ser recuerdos, el resto que evidencia el paso de algo negativo o positivo por nuestras vidas, que evidencia el hallazgo de algo

(_alguien_)

que nos llegó lo suficientemente profundo como para cambiarnos por completo.

El verano de 1989 evidenció en los siete su estado, su evolución desde ser unos niños ingenuos que creían que los monstruos desaparecían con la luz del sol y que eran solo un invento de los padres para que se diera una obediencia hacia ellos; hasta que alcanzaron el punto de madurez, habiendo vencido

(_o creído vencer_)

a ese Cuco que asolaba Derry, mostrándole como el escenario de los crímenes más sangrientos y terribles.

Allí en Derry los niños desaparecían, y el haber

(_creído_)

acabado con Eso, el haber acabado con la pesadilla, era algo que marcaría a cualquiera, dejándole con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto, con el peso de todas las vidas salvadas, de todos los niños que no serían Georgie Denbrough o Betty Ripson, de todos los niños que no desaparecerían.

Mas otra cosa que les marcó a ellos fue el descubrirse a sí mismos, no como niños, sino como personas capaces de vencer a la adversidad, como héroes que podían caminar sin capa ni armadura indestructible, para enfrentarse a una criatura que superaba con creces sus fuerzas. El descubrirse casi como personajes de ficción, que pueden lograr todo cometido si tienen la suficiente determinación, esperanza y

(_estupidez_)

valentía.

Por supuesto no todas las marcas fueron físicas, sino también emocionales, espirituales, o mentales. El tener que arriesgar sus vidas en el nido de Eso no solo tuvo por consecuencias la marca del miedo, sino también la conciencia de la propia fuerza que poseían, el propio peso que obtenían al sumar las actitudes de todos, las cualidades que les hacían ser ellos mismos, y por supuesto les habían encaminado a ese punto exacto.

De las cloacas salieron con heridas físicas (muchos moretones, y pieles abiertas) pero también emocionales: el tener que ver a la cara aquello a lo que más le temían, el hacerse cargo de sus propios horrores y pesadillas, les mancilló de forma aún más efectiva que la piedra, o el suelo irregular.

Y, no obstante, cuando lograron escapar con vida, al

(_creer_)

vencer a Eso de una vez por todas, con la ingenuidad de los niños que eran, también otras marcas se hicieron paso a ellos: la idea de la unión que habían logrado, con el orgullo de quien ha notado que su gran fortaleza está compuesta por

(_los perdedores_)

sus amigos… y se da cuenta que les necesita allí, por el resto de sus vidas, porque ya nada volverá a ser igual.

Y aunque las marcas físicas desparezcan con el paso del tiempo

(_gracias a la Tortuga_)

ese anhelo, esa necesidad, no desaparecerá de su interior.

Porque ellos son los Siete de la Suerte, y están unidos de por vida.

Lo más curioso de volver a Derry es volver a sentir todo lo que se creía perdido: el vacío se llenó, aunque con cierto pesar por la

(_esperada_)

muerte de Stanley Uris.

Las querencias de cuando eran niños retornaron a sus corazones y pronto se vieron nuevamente en ese triángulo amoroso que había significado tanto para sus yo pequeños: Bill y Ben cortejando a la única dama del club de los Perdedores.

Más no solo era ese el único romance que rondaba Derry por aquellos tiempos: había uno no proyectado que se desarrollaba en la mente de un muchacho que se negaba a dejar pasar el tiempo… Que se empeñaba en contar los mismos chistes, como si no hubiera notado los cambios en sus amigos, como si no hubiera notado que hasta el chico menudo con asma que tanto había querido

(_amado_),

había avanzado con su vida, e incluso tenía una esposa, un negocio

(_había seguido adelante_)…

Pero él no, seguía empeñado en mantener viva la comedia de su niñez, aunque tuviera lagunas en su memoria respecto a esta: ¿qué habían hecho para vencer a Eso? ¿cómo habían logrado su cometido?

Si, Richie sabía que el secreto radicaba en la unión de los siete, y que sin Stan el Galán no sería lo mismo… además, habían crecido, y con el ser adulto venían muchas responsabilidades, y muchas preocupaciones de las que los niños carecían.

El desear mantener viva la ilusión de que seguían siendo los mismos era otra obra de teatro que se veían obligados a representar, deseosos de no enseñar su cara más débil, temiendo el juicio de quienes solían ser amigos suyos.

Ahora ya podían ver las cicatrices, las marcas que habían quedado de la batalla, las marcas que habían quedado de su pasada vida, como niños de Derry.

La estela de recuerdos les sobrecogían a todos, y mientras iban componiendo la historia de Eso, de su pelea contra él, iban componiendo la suya propia… retazo a retazo, desde la más leve emoción hasta el sentimiento más profundo.

Ya no eran niños, sin duda, y el peso de los años hacía arduo su andar, desde el solitario ambiente mañanero del Hotel hasta

(_allí_)

El Puente de los Besos.

Ese lugar obtenía su fama por ser donde la gente solía ir a confesarse; allí iban a dar besos (de ahí el nombre) y a tallar los nombres en la madera, como símbolo, como recordatorio de la perpetuidad del

(_amor_)

sentimiento.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para hallarlo, la marca que había dejado un niño de gafas una vez hacía más de 25 años, un "**R **".

No podía enfocar claramente la escena, el recuerdo, de cuando él había tallado eso, pero si podía obtener un reflejo de sus sentimientos por aquel entonces: había miedo, porque aquello regresara, porque Eso volviera en algún momento, pero también alegría y algo que no lograba identificar

(_amor_).

Conocía el grado de sentimientos porque los estaba experimentando en ese momento, desde la llamada de Mike

(_miedo_),

desde que se reencontró con sus amigos

(_alegría_),

y desde que vio a cierto hombre, cuya presencia le llenó de mariposas el estómago y le aflojó la lengua más que de costumbre, haciéndole soltar una sarta de pavadas digna de su reputación de Bocazas

(_amor_).

Desde que lo había visto, como una imagen gravada en su retina, había sabido qué debía de hacer: sacó la navaja de bolsillo que llevaba siempre consigo, y terminó de realizar esa la inscripción en la madera, como símbolo de esa persona que le había marcado mucho más que Eso, mucho más que el peor de sus sueños.

Richie se alejó, satisfecho por terminar de hacer la confesión de su vida, aún cuando fuera en silencio, lejos de los posibles juicios de la gente que le conocía.

Y es que a su espalda se podía leer tallada en la madera, como una marca que permanecería a pesar del pasar del tiempo y las circunstancias, la ecuación ahora completa:

**R más E**.

**Desde que vi esa escena supe que tenía que hacer un OS de ella... y es que no importa si resulta que el Reddie ni siquiera es canon en esta adaptación, me encanta shippearlos, los amo.**** Si alguien lee este intento de recolección de sentimientos, se agradece lo hagan saber :').**

**PD: pongo "más" porque no puedo poner el signo, lcsm.**

_Nat :3_


End file.
